The Switch
by Blunderland
Summary: Cecil's plea to the muses did not turn out so well...
1. Chapter 1

**The Switch**

Cecil's plea to the muses did not turn out so well.

It all started after they won the UtaPri award. The prince of Agnapolis was overwhelmed by the feeling he got; it was even greater than what he felt during the show he had done with Otoya. Upon seeing the smiles and hearing the cheers of the fans, the former cat felt exuberated and he had Starish to thank. He now knew the reason why Haruka liked them so much. Each member of the idol group shined in their own way and when together, they lighted up the room.

"I would like to know them better though." Cecil said to himself as he rolled on this bed. Sure he played fortune teller the first time he and Starish met but right now was different. He wanted to know the group personally. Recalling the moments he had with them, the prince realized that he didn't have the luxury of time to interact with the group especially since his homework kept piling up, courtesy of Camus. Even after the UtaPri award, his sempai continued to give him ridiculous amount of work and research to finish in an impossible time. Speaking of the sadistic Count, Cecil had never been happier to have Camus away for an interview with the rest of the Quartet Night. Of course that did not diminish the fact that he had an assignment to finish but at least the prince could move around freely. Maybe he could use his free time to hang out with the group.

"Oh muses, hear my request. I would like to experience the lives of Starish!" Cecil exclaimed before drifting off to a deep slumber.

* * *

Cecil woke up the next day feeling a bit out of place. Well, _way out_ of place. One his room was different – a bit too plain for his princely taste – and two,

'_Why am I on a bunk bed?'_ Cecil thought. Did he sleep walk last night? Impossible! He wouldn't dare leave the comfort of his room especially now that Camus was not around!

The prince took note of his surroundings and came into a conclusion that he was in Otoya and Tokiya's room. Across from his location was the bed of his groupmates' sempai, Reiji, who was not around due to the interview. With a sigh, Cecil got out of bed. He probably had to apologize to the two Starish members for intruding but Otoya was fast asleep and Tokiya was nowhere to be found.

"Maybe they won't even notice I'm here." Cecil murmured as he silently made his way to the door. It was only during the time he went for the door knob that he realized something was definitely wrong.

Was he sick? Why was he pale? He could have sworn he was of a tan complexion. His hand reached out to touch the necklace he always wore, only to find out it wasn't where it should be. Furthermore, his sleeping attire was different from the one he wore last night. Come to think of it, his voice had gotten deeper…

Hastily making his way out, Cecil rushed to his room. He swung open the door and looked at the mirror – and got the shock of his life.

He did not see what he was supposed to see. He screamed.

What happened to his hair? Why was his eyes dark blue? Weren't they green yesterday?

Unknown to the panicking teen, his terrified cry woke up the person sleeping on his bed. Wait – _his _bed!? But he wasn't even there!

"Oi, what're you screaming at, early in the morning!?" the person demanded while rubbing his eyes. "Huh? Tokiya? What're you doing in my room?"

Cecil was speechless. Why was he being called Tokiya? He was Cecil! But if he was, then why was he looking at himself?

Too much for him to take, Cecil did the only thing he could at the moment: he blacked out.

* * *

**Hello dear readers! This is my first Uta no prince sama story :) Reviews are highly welcomed! Updating soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Syo woke up the next day feeling a bit different. At first, he connected it as an aftereffect of Natsuki's cooking but those effects would usually be him rushing to the bathroom to puke the devil's cuisine out of his system. The blonde also noticed that his bed felt comfier. He certainly wasn't complaining and decided to savour the unusual comfort of the bed and drifted back to sleep.

That was until some maniac barged into his room and screamed like his intestines were being ripped out.

'_What the hell!?' _the blonde thought. He sat up and gave the intruder a piece of his mind. Syo rubbed his eyes and was genuinely surprised to find Tokiya with a horrified expression. His groupmate stared at him for a few seconds before blacking out. Alert, Syo jumped off the bed and came to his friend's aid.

"Tokiya! Tokiya! Wake up!" he said as he shook said friend. Syo found this VERY unusual for the cool and calm Tokiya to act like this. Heck, the dark-haired male wouldn't dare enter someone else's room without permission!

Speaking of rooms, Syo became aware of his surroundings. His bed was definitely NOT a bunk bed and the Piyo plushies of Natsuki were nowhere to be found. Come to think of it the style of Ai's room was different than this. The room the blonde was currently in had a royal flair and it more likely suited Camus and Cecil.

"I don't get this." Syo thought as he ran a hand through his black hair. Wait a minute – black hair!?

Syo turned around and saw himself in the mirror, only that he saw someone else. Black hair, tan skin, and green eyes…why on earth was Cecil Aijima copying his every move!?

Unless…no, it couldn't be!

"Nani!? What the hell is going on!?" the munchkin exclaimed, trying his very best to get a hold of his sanity. His thoughts ran wild as he tried to think of a possible explanation behind this phenomenon. He thought of one.

"AIJIMA!" Syo angrily yelled in a voice that could compete with Camus when the count would find out that his kouhai was slacking off.

His yell of terror seemed to wake up Tokiya who still stared at him wide-eyed.

Taking a moment to compose himself, Syo asked, "Tokiya? Are you, you know, you?"

The other shook his head. "No, I'm Cecil."

Without hesitation, Syo lunged towards the other and strangled him.

* * *

Cecil and Syo were found walking towards the living room moments after their strange – and painful – encounter. Physically one could say that Tokiya and Cecil were making their way, which was quite weird since the older of the two would be seen with Otoya most of the time.

"You're unbelievable y'know?!" Syo began, thus signalling an argument.

"Why're you blaming me?! It's not my fault!" Cecil retorted.

"Yes it is! If you wanted to know us better, do it like a normal person!"

"Well, what's wrong with some guidance?" the prince defended.

"**THIS**, Cecil!" Syo exclaimed, motioning to his appearance. "Thanks to your appeal to whatever that is that you believed in, I am now you!"

"You think I wanted this to happen? And what do you mean by that!?"

"Ehem."

It took a moment for the duo to realize that they had arrived in their destination. Five pairs of eyes were glued to them as if they were a code that needed to be deciphered, and it was honestly creepy for Syo and Cecil. For a while, nobody said a word. It was until Syo decided to speak up.

"So, uh, everything all right?" the blonde asked to which he got an immediate answer.

"NO."

Those two letters were enough to send everyone into a frenzy.

"Everyone, calm down!" Syo exclaimed, trying his best to get a hold of the situation.

"Calm down? I woke up like this and you expect me to _calm down_!?" Natsuki growled. Syo was afraid for a moment, thinking he was face to face with Satsuki but the taller blonde still had his glasses on.

'_Seems like everyone's affected.' _The munchkin thought as he looked at his groupmates. He felt weird upon seeing himself. He felt even weirder seeing himself hugged by MASATO.

"I don't understand this! What is happening!?" Ren exclaimed, sounding quite…innocent. "I'm so confused!"

"I would like to know too." Otoya added coolly. "Care to explain?"

"Well you're up." Syo said as he pushed Cecil forward. The prince gulped and silently prayed to the muses that after his explanation, he would still be in one piece.

* * *

After explaining – and running for his life while constantly dodging sharp objects – Cecil finally got Starish to calm down by a degree. He could tell that they were still pissed off, but at least the former cat could relax a little.

"So basically our souls are inside another person's body." Natsuki said insightfully. The tallest of the group went to get a piece of paper and a pen. He came back and explained.

"On the left side, write your name and the word 'is'. Then write the body you're currently trapped in. I'll start."

When they were done, the group read the content.

_Tokiya is Natsuki_

_Syo is Cecil (that jerk!)_

_Ren is Otoya ;)_

_Natsuki is Masa-chan_

_Otoya is Ren ^^_

_Cecil is Tokiya (I said I was sorry!)_

_Masato is Syo_

Tokiya frowned at the unnecessary comments and scribbles. Was it so hard to follow simple instructions?

"So Ichi you're in Nacchan's body." Ren pointed out.

"Sorry for chasing you around." Otoya apologized as his shoulders dropped. Ren slapped the back of Otoya.

"You're in the body of a god. Don't slouch." the saxophonist reasoned which made Otoya stand straight. Ren smirked. "Good boy."

Syo was not at all sorry for throwing a vase at the seventh member of Starish. He was actually careful because apparently Cecil was in the form of Tokiya. Syo had to admit that this situation was kind of amusing – that was if Natsuki (who was in Masato's body) would quit hugging Masato (who was in Syo's body.)

"Oi Natsuki! Stop hugging me!" the fedora-loving blonde exclaimed.

"Eh? But you're so cute Syo-chan!" Natsuki announced as his hug became tighter. "And so is Masa-chan! Right?"

"Please let go of me, Shinomiya-san." Masato said helplessly as his face grew redder by the second.

"Aww~! You're so cute blushing!" Natsuki cooed.

"Oh Masa, I thought you don't want to be touched by anyone so why are you so bothered? Aren't you glad that the one touching you is yourself?" Ren teased, causing his roommate to glare daggers at him.

"If you weren't Otoya right now, I would've killed you." He threatened.

"It's hard to take you seriously in that form Masa."

"You never took anything seriously, Jinguji."

"I think we have a more pressing issue at hand." Tokiya interjected. He didn't want any war to erupt especially since they were stuck in this situation.

""Tokiya's right." Otoya began. "How're we going to deal with our sempais?"

Ren stopped his stare-down with Masato. "Just act normal." He replied. "How hard can it be?"

* * *

**2nd chapter~ ohohoho how will these guys cope up? :D teehee...until the next chap and a happy new year everyone~!**


	3. Chapter 3

"We're home~!"

After spending the night at Tokyo because of their interview, the members of Quartet Night finally arrived back at the Master Course dormitory.

"Would you pipe it down Reiji?! Geez, we should have just left you." Ranmaru stated. The interview had already been a pain in the ass for him and the burst of sunshine and lollipops, aka Reiji, wasn't helping with the migraine the silver-haired sempai gained during their way back.

"Eh? But RanRan, aren't you happy to be home?" Reiji asked, his energy never fading.

"I would be if you weren't so damn annoying…" the rocker grumbled as he rubbed his forehead. Seriously, was it too much for the brunet to keep his mouth shut even for a moment?

"Kurosaki, Kotobuki, quit your bickering!" the count, Camus, demanded.

"Tch. Well sorry _earl-sama_." Ranmaru mocked. "I'm heading to my room."

"RanRan's such a sourpuss! Right AiAi?" the brunet cooed, hoping to get something out of the emotionless teen.

The cyan-haired sempai ignored Reiji and went to his room together with Camus, thus leaving the eldest of the sempais alone.

"Wah! Why is everyone leaving me?" Reiji sulked but quickly got back on his feet. Like the rest of the Quartet Night, the brown-haired man went to his room he shared with his two beloved kouhais.

"Otoyan! Toki! I'm back~!" Reiji sang as he swung open the door.

"Ah, Kotobuki-sempai! Welcome home!" Tokiya exclaimed happily.

"Nice to have you back, Rei-chan." Otoya added.

This was the part where Reiji was confused. He had never seen Tokiya so enthusiastic let alone greeted him with a grin, and he never saw Otoya played darts before. What the heck was going on?

"Eh~? Did something happen while we were away?" Reiji asked. His two kouhais almost simultaneously shook their heads which was quite odd.

"Nope! Everything's good! Nothing to worry about!" Tokiya replied, looking nervous for a while. Otoya threw a knowing look to the dark-haired teen before turning to his sempai.

"You're probably just tired. Why don't you take some rest, Rei-chan?" Otoya suggested and casually gave a wink.

"Y-Yeah you're right Otoyan!" Reiji exclaimed. Since when did his sweet little Otoyan acted so flirtatiously?

Deciding to let it slide, Reiji went to bed and closed his grey eyes.

But not before receiving multiple text messages from a distress Ranmaru.

* * *

Ranmaru couldn't have been happier to get away from the group ESPECIALLY from Reiji. Camus would have been tolerable if not for the fact that they both hated each other, and Ai didn't really seem to give a damn.

Sometimes, Ranmaru wondered why and how he ended up in a freak show.

It wasn't that he hated them much. There were times where he didn't mind their company especially Ai's since the rocker considered him the sanest. Unfortunately, this wasn't one of those times; Ranmaru just wanted to get away from them. His freedom from his groupmates was short-lived though because upon arriving at his room, he remembered that he was the sempai of two members of Starish.

'_So much for some alone time.' _Ranmaru thought. With a deep sigh, the rocker opened the door – only to be greeted in a **very** unexpected fashion.

"OHAYO~! Welcome back Ranmaru-sempai!" Masato exclaimed oh-so cheerfully that it _scared _the hell out of Ranmaru.

"Sempai, you're back! How was the trip?" Ren asked while flashing a smile that was almost too sincere for a Casanova like him.

'_The fuck!?' _the rocker thought in bewilderment as he looked from Ren to Masato and back. His kouhais' smiles were so bright that looking at the sun didn't seem like much of a hazard anymore. Why were his kouhais acting like complete weirdos? What was with their bizzare welcome-wagon? They must've eaten something bad, or maybe they were cursed? His mind strained to get some order; unfortunately it didn't.

Lost for words, Ranmaru slowly backed away before completely dashing out of the room.

'_Have they lost their minds!?' _the silver-haired sempai thought as he sent several SOS messages to the – unfortunately – first person to come to his aid: Reiji.

* * *

According to Ai's data, his two kouhais should be in their shared room. He expected, as soon as he entered the room, Natsuki to hug him for exactly 5.56 seconds (Ai allowed him to, because the taller blonde's hugs were surprisingly nice) and Syo to laze around (Maybe he should add more to his schedule) therefore it served as a big surprise when he saw his kouhais…well-behaved.

Upon recognizing Ai's presence, Syo halted his calligraphy and bowed politely.

"Welcome back Mikaze-sempai." The shorter blonde greeted before going back to his previous activity.

Ai was stunned – this was not something he experienced every day. He scanned the room to find his other kouhai reading silently. Natsuki acknowledged his presence with a nod and continued to read. The cyanette was also surprised to find Natsuki's bed clean and Piyo-free.

'_I don't know how to react to this." _The youngest sempai thought as he made his way to his PC.

* * *

Cecil was walking towards his shared room with Ren – or should he say Otoya – when he overheard Starish's two sempais talking.

"I swear they're up to something!" Ranmaru exclaimed.

"Maybe Shining-san told them to act like such." Reiji tried to reason.

"Well that's one fucked up idea!"

Cecil sighed. So much for acting natural.

* * *

**Hello everyone! Chapter 3 finally out! Hehe...I just want to clarify that in other characters' point of view, they see Starish as who they are physically eg. QN sees Natsuki as Natsuki even though he's actually Tokiya :3 When the point of view is given to Starish, they are who they are. Hope I cleared some things out ^^ ...or did I just add to the confusion? Haha oh well :p **


	4. Chapter 4

2:00 am.

Normally, Reiji would find himself sleeping in this ungodly hour but due to some circumstances – his kouhais saying _really strange things_ in their sleep – the brown-haired sempai woke up and went to the living room. He thought about sleeping on the couch but the last time he did that, Camus almost froze him with his magic sceptre. Reiji shuddered at the memory, but he was sleepy and the couch looked so inviting.

'_Ah what the heck?' _the brunet thought as he sat on the couch. His eyes grew weary and he was about to fall asleep until he heard footsteps coming his way.

'_Maybe it's Myu-chan!' _Reiji opened his eyes to such possibility and waited until the figure was noticeable. Much to his relief, it was only Ranmaru with a pillow under one arm.

"RanRan~ what brings you here?" Reiji asked sleepily.

"I'm guessing the same reason as you." The rocker replied as he lay on the couch opposite Reiji.

"Masayan and Ren-chan were sleep talking?" the older of the two predicted.

"Worse. For some fucked up reason, Masato was humming in his sleep!"

"What's wrong with that?"

Ranmaru narrowed his eyes. "It was to the tune of that bird commercial Ai's kouhai liked. And….and Ren was sleeping peacefully!" Ranmaru exclaimed like it was the most illegal thing his student could do. "He looked like the most innocent thing in the world when clearly he's not!"

Reiji laughed. "You're exaggerating RanRan."

"Can I join you?"

The two sempais turned towards the voice to find their fellow member. Reiji scooted over to give the cyan-haired teen some space.

"Couldn't sleep AiAi?" the eldest of the group asked.

"No." was the reply of the cyanette. "The room was too silent."

"Aren't you the lucky one?" Ranmaru murmured. He was glad to have some silence in the living room. But of course the tranquillity had to be broken by a certain loud brunet.

"Uwah! It's like we're having a sleepover!" Reiji exclaimed.

"NO." Ai and Ranmaru said as the silver-haired male chucked a pillow at the silence-breaker.

"Aww…hey, I was wondering where Myu-chan is. I haven't seen him all day." The brunet thought aloud.

"According to my data, he went to the Silk Palace due to some urgency." Ai explained.

With that information relaying in their heads, the trio simultaneously closed their eyes and drifted to sleep, their safety in the morning granted by the absence of Camus.

* * *

Haruka was walking down the dormitory and was surprised to see the sempais of Starish asleep in the living room. Deciding to just leave them be, the composer silently made her way outside to enjoy the morning air. After the UtaPri award, she had a lot of time on her hands and spent most of it composing songs for her beloved group. The thoughts of composing filled her mind that she forgot her surroundings and bumped into another red-head.

"Ah gomenasai, Ittoki-kun." Haruka apologized. "G-Good morning!"

Otoya smiled a coy smile that only Ren could pull off.

"Good morning to you too, little lamb~ The day is just as lovely as you." Otoya said as he took a rose from who-knows-where and gave it to the flustered girl. Haruka did not know how to respond. Why was Otoya acting like this and…did he just called her 'little lamb'?

'_Otoya-kun is acting like Ren-kun.' _Haruka thought. _'But why?'_

"Lady…"

The girl snapped out of her thoughts and noticed that the boy had grabbed her by the waist and tilted her chin. Otoya went in closer – almost as if he were to kiss her – therefore causing Haruka to blush a color matching the boy's very red hair.

"You…get away from her."

The two turned around to see a very furious Syo.

"Here to rain on my parade, ochibi-san?" Otoya said with a smirk laced on his face.

"Just go away." The blonde said with a scowl.

Haruka was unsure of what was happening. Why were Otoya and Syo acting a bit antagonistic towards each other? Last time she checked, those two were in such great terms!

"As you like it." Otoya walked away but not before he gave the girl a wink.

"You okay, Nanami-san?" Syo asked. Although she was still confused of what just happened, the girl nodded and smiled at the blonde. Her simple gesture resulted to the violin player to blush furiously – which Haruka found VERY unusual for Syo.

"Um, I'll be going now. Bye Syo-kun!"

Syo, who was surprisingly speechless, waved her goodbye. Haruka was still puzzled about the two's behaviour but let it pass as soon as she reached the outside. The air was refreshing and the day looked peaceful – which was short lived as arms wrapped themselves around the girl in a very tight fashion.

"Ohayo Haruka-chan!" Masato exclaimed as he swung her around.

"M-Masato-kun?!" The composer could not hold back the surprise in her voice. She never saw the reserve Masato do something so bold, let alone see him smile so cheerfully (Masato looked great whenever he would smile but this was just too wrong for Haruka.) Eventually, the blue-haired idol released the stunned girl.

"You seem really happy today, Masato-kun." Haruka said with uncertainty. The pianist continued to smile so bright that sparkles could literally be seen surrounding him.

"That's because I get to see that cute face of yours, Haru-chan!" Masato exclaimed so sweetly and so directly that Haruka thought that it was high time she called president Saotome to cast out whatever took over Masato. Sure what the pianist said was adorable and heart fluttering, but it was just too much for her.

"Nanami!"

From the corner of her eye, the composer could see a certain saxophonist running towards her and the person who she believed was Masato.

"Ren-kun?"

Ren panted for a while before flashing her a smile that could rival Otoya's.

"Ne Ren-chan, why do you look like you just ran a marathon?" Masato inquired. _Ren-chan?_

"I've been trying to get away from a group of girls." Ren replied. "They won't seem to leave me!"

Haruka's brain had a hard time processing what was happening before her. First there was tension in the air between Syo and Otoya, and now Ren and Masato were talking casually without some insult or teasing thrown in the past 5 minutes.

Perhaps morning was best enjoyed inside the dormitory specifically inside the confines of her room where everything made sense.

"I think I'll go back inside. Goodbye Masato-kun, Ren-kun." The composer said as she bowed politely and left. As much as she loved Starish, Haruka needed some time to herself – and maybe some chamomile tea to help calm her senses. While walking up the stairs, her clumsy air-head side got the best of her thus resulting to the girl missing a step. She braced herself for the impact that never came because a pair of strong arms wrapped around to stop her fall. She looked up to see her saviour and immediately came in contact with emerald green eyes.

"Shinomiya-kun!" she exclaimed.

The tallest of Starish gave her a bubbly smile that calmed her down, much to Haruka's relief. The two talked – Natsuki mostly bringing up how cute Syo looked – while heading towards Haruka's room. Natsuki seemed to be the same unlike the other members the girl stumbled upon.

"Everyone was acting so strangely this morning." Haruka began.

"Eh? What do you mean?" the tall blonde asked.

"Well, Otoya-kun and Syo-kun don't seem to be so friendly towards the each other unlike before, and Masato-kun and Ren-kun were the opposite." Haruka explained. "Did something happen to them?"

The two arrived at their destination. Haruka thanked Natsuki and was about to enter the room when the blonde male took hold of her hand.

"Here."

The red-head looked at the object Natsuki gave her. It was a Piyo-plush keychain.

"You should rest, Haru-chan. You deserved it." The boy exclaimed with a smile.

Haruka blushed. "Arigato, Shinomiya-kun."

* * *

Tokiya sighed in frustration as soon as Haruka closed her door. It seemed like the others weren't doing so well in acting the way they were expected to. Being HAYATO, the teen got the upper hand so it wasn't so difficult in portraying Natsuki. However, that did not mean the others would act in a lousy and unbelievable manner. If only Tokiya had the patience, he would give the group a crash course in acting.

'_I need to have a word with them.'_

* * *

**Poor Haruka...she has no clue Hello my dear readers! Finally updated after a few days of encountering my mortal and unavoidable enemy: _school _*flips book because mom will get mad if I flip table* Yes it will take a while for me to post the the next chapter but don't despair - I've already written it, just don't have the time to type it yet T^T Btw I know this is late but thank you, THANK YOU, to everyone who followed/favorited/reviewed/add-to-alert the story/me :) You guys made my day and inspired me to keep on living/writing. This story can also be found in wattpad (in a different username) but I get the most support in this site so sankyu~! Until the next chap :3 **


	5. Chapter 5

"Listen up everyone!"

The members of Starish were gathered in the room of Cecil due to the request (read: _demand_) of Tokiya. At first, Cecil was reluctant in using his room as the meeting place because he and Syo (because he took Cecil's form) were doing the assignment Camus left for the prince, but Tokiya threatened to take off the glasses he was currently wearing – and may the higher beings above have mercy on the others if the perfectionist did – thus forcing Cecil to agree.

"Do you know why I called you here?" Tokiya asked sternly.

Some members simply shook their head for they had no idea but one particular naïve red-head took a guess.

"Oh! Is it movie time already?" Otoya asked with excitement, but only to have that emotion shatter once his roommate disapproved.

"No Otoya, we are not watching a movie today." Tokiya responded as he rubbed the side of his head in annoyance. "The reason why I called all of you here is because you guys are terrible actors!" the teen announced which immediately caused uproar from the group.

"T-Terrible actors!?" Natsuki choked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Otoya asked with a pout.  
"Yeah! I wouldn't be casted as part of Prince of Fighting if I was bad at acting!" Syo said to his defence which earned him looks from his group. "What're those looks for? You know it's true!"

"I'm not talking about showbiz." Tokiya clarified. "I'm referring to our temporary appearances."

"Eh? What did we do wrong?" Otoya questioned to which the other sigh upon.

"Just this morning, Nanami-san stumbled upon me and she mentioned how strange you guys were acting."

"Hmm? In what way did the little lamb find us strange?" Ren asked while twirling a rose.

"I'll tell you! First and foremost, Otoya does NOTplay with roses nor does he go around flirting." Tokiya exclaimed as he snatched the rose away from Ren. "Syo is loud and out-going, Ren flirts with just about anyone, and Masato will **NEVER **be seen with _that_!" the vocalist pointed to the large Piyo-chan stuffed toy brought by Natsuki.

The group remained silent for a while. The T in Starish was close to losing his cool – the dark aura being emitted was already an indication – and it honestly scared the others.

"Ne, Tokiya's right." Otoya was the first to speak up since he was already accustomed to his roommate's temper. "We are bad at acting as the person we currently are."

"What do you suggest we do?" Masato asked while squirming uncomfortably and unsuccessfully out of Natsuki's iron grip.

Cecil chimed in with his idea. "Why don't we regroup? In that way, we could learn how the other behaves!"

The whole reason why Starish was stuck in their current situation was because of Cecil's wish to know the others better so the prince might as well make use of what the muses gave him.

"That's not a bad idea." Tokiya agreed as the dark aura disappeared, thus restoring peace and freedom in the room

"Aren't you clever, Cesshi." Ren added.

"You're not as stupid as I thought!" Syo commented which earned him an annoyed 'hey!' from the prince.

"Yosh! Let's regroup!" Otoya exclaimed. The rest cheered in unison: one problem down,….probably many more to go.

* * *

The members of Quartet Night (excluding Camus) were also having a meeting of their own. While Starish discussed their plans, the sempais were at Ai's room and were practically abusing the cyanette's PC in an attempt to hack into the security cam.

"I told you 10 times that it's impossible to hack into the security system!" Ai exclaimed. He was getting irritated by the fact that he had no access to his own computer because Reiji and Ranmaru wouldn't get their hands off the device. "Maybe they're just stressed. Their work load had been piling up ever since they won the UtaPri award."

Of course, his words fell into deaf ears because the two continued to click random files.

"Oi! Click that one!" Ranmaru pointed to a folder.

Among the sempais, the silver-haired rocker was the most disturbed about his kouhais' behaviour. He was convinced that his students were drugged since he was sure that neither would resort to such low-life act on their own free will. Reiji, on the other hand, thought that maybe Tokiya finally warmed up to him or perhaps Otoya's sunny demeanour finally broke through the other's cold walls. Speaking of Otoya, the clown sempai was about to let his flirty act and dart-playing skills pass when Ranmaru mentioned drugs so it got Reiji really worried. Ai couldn't care less since his kouhais obeyed his rules, did their tasks flawlessly, and were very tamed….

'_I miss the noise though.' _Ai thought while recalling the times Syo would come complaining and Natsuki babbling about cute things/people/Syo. _'Why do I feel like this?'_

A few minutes passed and it was enough to get the two older sempais into an argument.

"Reiji, you're too slow! I'm taking over…" Ranmaru exclaimed as he tried to shove the other away.

"No way RanRan! I think I got the hang of this!" the eldest protested as he snatched the keyboard away from his bandmate. Soon it became a game of tug-o-war with neither of the two letting go of the keyboard.

"Hand it over Reiji!" Ranmaru barked.

"Nu-uh! Give it to me RanRan. Listen to your elder~" Reiji protested.

"Exactly what're we trying to accomplish here?" Ai began.

_SNAP!_

The duo managed to break the cord connecting the keyboard to the PC due to the force applied therefore causing a system failure.

_Oh no…_

Reiji and Ranmaru turned to the source where a murderous aura radiated. Their normally emotionless companion had a scary look in his eyes which in no doubt was caused by the other two.

"AiAi?" The brunet whimpered.

Fuck was what Ranmaru wanted to say yet no words came out of his mouth. He had never been so terrified about someone 7 years younger than him until now. The rocker would gladly volunteer to eat Natsuki's cooking if it meant surviving the hell he currently got himself into.

"Reiji, Ranmaru…" the cyanette said darkly. "I hope you two know that you will be severely punished for your actions." Ai continued as a grim and malicious smile made its way to his lips.

Reiji and Ranmaru indeed feared for their lives. The duo went back to their respective rooms, tired and with bruises – and probably with their souls scarred too. Their experience made them develop some empathy towards the cyanette's kouhais for enduring such detailed penalties. The two sempais vowed to treat Syo and Natsuki more kindly and with good food as their way of applauding them for their bravery.

Who knew Ai was such a sadist?

* * *

**BECAUSE AI IS HUMAN TOO :D Well, at least in the anime. Hello my lovely readers~ Chapter 5 is finally out. Are the characters OOC? Hard to say since they're not themselves apparently :p I wanted to imagine what Tokiya's like if he did lose his cool and is it so bad for Ai to show some emotion? xD Haha...it'll be a while for the update due to school so here's a preview:**

_"Anyway, I don't hate Hijirikawa. We might be rivals in the business world but I could never hate him."_

_"If you don't hate him, then what do you really feel about Masa?"_

**Ohohoho...just a little something to tease your brain ;) Until the next chap~!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Ne, Ren?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Why are we the ones asking?"

After their agreement of regrouping temporarily, two members of Starish – namely Otoya and Ren – were found walking towards their senoirs' rooms. The group volunteered them to be the ones to ask permission from their seniors because,

'_You and Kotobuki-san get along better and he loves to spoil you. Plus, it would be unusual if I were to approach him since I rarely do that.' Tokiya reasoned out._

'_Considering how Natsuki acted as me, I doubt Kurosaki-sempai would like to see my face.' Masato stated. 'So you go Jinguji.'_

"They do have a point though." Ren thought aloud as he recalled what Tokiya and Masato said.

"What about Syo and Natsuki? Aren't they going to ask permission from Mikaze-sempai?" Otoya asked.

"According to Hijirikawa, Ai-chan gave them a day off from their schedule since they've accomplished everything precisely and without complaint." Ren replied. "As expected of him and Ichi."

"Heh, it was actually pretty funny how Syo reacted to that!" the guitarist exclaimed with a grin.

'_NANI!? What do you mean __**he**__ gave you a day off!?' Syo practically shouted this. 'That's….that's IMPOSSIBLE! This must be some kind of trick! Dammit! S-Stop joking guys!'_

'_But it's true. Mikaze-sempai said we deserved it.' Masato interjected. _

'_And do you really think we're the type to fool around?' Tokiya added._

'…_..I never experienced getting a day off from him.' Syo sulked. _

'_And probably never will.' Cecil murmured, which did not go unnoticed by the shorter blonde. _

'_Bastard! I heard that!'_

"Ah yes. Ochibi-san's face was priceless!" Ren chuckled at the memory.

The two stopped their tracks upon arriving at Otoya, Tokiya, and Reiji's room.

"Well we're here! I hope Rei-chan will agree to this…" Otoya said, slightly concerned.

"Didn't Ichi say that Rei-chan loves to spoil you? I'm sure your sempai will agree without batting an eye." The saxophonist assured with a wink as he grabbed the door knob. "If that doesn't work, I can always charm him. Good luck with Ran-chan though."

Ren entered his temporary room and was surprised to find the usually hyper sempai whimpering under the covers of his bed.

"Hmm? Rei-chan, are you alright?" Ren asked as he approached the bed.

"Otoyan? Thank goodness! Yes~ I'm okay! Just a little cold." Reiji exclaimed.

The real reason why the brunet was hiding under the covers was because he thought Ai wasn't satisfied with his revenge and came back to torture him some more. Therefore Reiji was relieved to know that it was just his Otoya – who was acting strangely the other day but at least the red-head didn't beat him up, right?

"Is there anything you need?" the clown sempai asked, peeking at his kouhai who sat at his bed.

"Well, I just wanted to ask if Starish can regroup? I mean, it's just for a short while…maybe even just for the day. We just want to get to know each other better." Ren replied, trying his best to sound Otoya-ish.

"Sure! I don't mind! You have to ask RanRan and AiAi though." Reiji said in his normal happy voice.

"Really? Thanks so much Rei-chan!" the saxophonist exclaimed gleefully. "You're the best!"

With one senior's permission granted, Ren left the room to find Otoya. He hoped that his sempai wasn't being rough on the sweet red-head (Ranmaru seemed to have little tolerance when it came to Ren). From afar, he could see his own self approaching him.

"So how'd it go?" the saxophonist asked.

"Kurosaki-sempai said '_Tch. Whatever!_' which I guess could be translated into a yes!" Otoya exclaimed with a grin.

"So Ran-chan…Okay, good. I'll inform the others." Ren said as he took out his phone.

"Ne, where do you wanna stay?" the guitarist asked.

"Hmm…the day looks wonderful. Let's go outside."

* * *

Minutes later, the two idols could be found discussing at the terrace. The duo was giving each other a rundown on how he should act based on the body they were currently residing in.

"Make sure you treat them equally otherwise it could get really ugly." Ren explained, referring to his harem. Otoya awkwardly blew a kiss at the group of girls from afar which, of course, caused said group to clutch their kokoros before fainting dramatically.

"Ren, why do you have a lot of girls that follow you around?" Otoya questioned.

"Have you looked at your current self in the mirror?" Ren shot back. "I'm the idol equivalent of Adonis so of course it's normal to be followed around and occasionally being fought over."

"But can't you love just one?" insisted the other.

"Of course I can. No matter how many girls throw theirselves at my feet, my heart will always be for the little lamb." The saxophonist exclaimed. "You like her too, don't you?"

Otoya blushed. It wasn't a first but Ren found it a tad weird since he would never do such.

'_So that's how I look like blushing.' _He thought before going back to the topic. "You get really flustered whenever she's being brought up."

Otoya fidgeted in his seat. "O-Of course! Nanami's such an amazing person! She's wonderful and she gives her all in composing songs. She's very supportive and she can be counted on. Even if things are difficult, she always smiles and…and I want to protect her smile no matter what!"

Ren was astounded. The younger male's confession was innocent yet very sincere. He never thought that this was how Otoya would feel towards their lovely composer. Somewhere deep in his heart, Ren couldn't help but feel jealous on how his companion could express his true feelings without any act or cover-up.

"I see." was all Ren could say for the moment before continuing. "I am challenged by you."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Otoya asked.

Ren chuckled. "It's nothing. Forget it. Where were we again?"

The two continued their discussion – Otoya explaining what guitar chords were and Ren teaching him how to expertly twirl a rose – before the younger suggested eating some snacks. The duo bought some sandwiches and while eating, Ren observed his companion (who was happily munching on his snack with a small smile).

"It's nice to hang out with someone other than Hijirikawa. The two of you are really different." The saxophonist commented.

"Oh yeah, there's something I wanted to ask you." Otoya exclaimed.

"What is it?"

"Eh, do you and Masa really hate each other?"

Ren thought for a while and smiled. "We look as if we do, huh?"

"Yeah for most of the time." The other replied as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"That's understandable. Hijirikawa and I do have a strange relationship."

Ren recalled the times he and Masato had during their childhood. Those were fun memories – sneaking out of parties to play somewhere was so worth the scolding – and it meant a lot to the saxophonist.

"When we knew that our companies were rivals, we became distant. In addition, Masa is the heir to the Hijirikawa Company so it served as a surprise for me to find him here in Saotome academy."

Otoya nodded for the older male to continue. This was the first time he had seen Ren so chatty, so he made sure to listen to his every word.

"We still didn't see eye to eye until the formation of Starish. I guess being roommates with him somehow rekindled what was left of our friendship. He would scold me every now and then, and I would tease him every now and then as well." The Casanova continued.

"The two of you are worlds apart." Otoya commented.

"Heh, speak for yourself. Strangely enough our differences were the reasons why we even bother each other. It's funny in an ironic sense." Ren chuckled. "Anyway, I don't hate Hijirikawa. We might be rivals in the business world but I could never hate him."

"If you don't hate him, then what do you really feel about Masa?" the guitarist asked.

Ren looked at him. He might be looking at his own self but Otoya made anything – and apparently anyone – look and sound innocent. In addition he found Otoya a trustworthy person capable of keeping secrets.

"What I feel about him huh?" the older of the two seemed to be in deep thought. "I guess I could say I'm thankful for him."

Otoya cocked his head. "Thankful?"

"Masato….he can see right through me." Ren replied.

He remembered the time he was to model for Japan Boys Collection sponsored by the Jinguji Company. Back then Ren still had ill feelings towards his family but for the sake of Starish and the UtaPri award, he had to do it. Masato was able to tell that it bothered him a lot and the blunette tried to encourage him in his own cold way. Furthermore, Masato could see right through Ren's Casanova act.

'_He's full of surprises.' _Ren thought as a smile found its way to his lips. _'He appears not to care, but the truth is that he does.'_

"Hey Ren! You still there?" came the voice of Otoya thus snapping the other out of his thoughts.

"Yeah. Hey Otoya, tell me about you and Ichi." Ren began. He was curious about the red-head's relationship with his roommate since they were opposites too.

"Eh? Me and Tokiya? Well, we're not alike but we get along pretty well." Otoya replied as his face lit up with the thought of his roommate. "He's strict and a perfectionist and a workaholic. He would always correct me and not always in a nice way either, but I know that Tokiya only wants me to improve. I could say that I'm thankful for my roommate too!"

Ren couldn't help but smile. Perhaps he and Otoya weren't so different afterall.

* * *

While making their way back to the dorm, Ren gave his companion a pat on the shoulder.

"Huh? What it is?" Otoya asked.

"What I said about Hijirikawa…let's keep it our secret okay?" said Ren. _'Masa would never treat me the same if he knew.'_

Otoya grinned. "My lips are sealed!"

* * *

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY MY DEAR READERS~! Of course, a happy happy birthday to our dear Ren Jinguji! I hope I did his character justice in chapter 6 :3 And no - I absolutely did not wait for Feb 14 to upload this. Pfft. Anyway, how's your day my lovelies? I hope you had a great day because Valentines**** isn't just for lovers ya know? It's for everyone to spend time with the PEOPLE they love :) Speaking of people, thank you so much to everyone who supported this story^^ You guys are pretty much the reason why I can't wait to update this fanfic so thank you very much 3 Until the next chapter~! **


	7. Chapter 7

Upon receiving Ren's text of approval from their sempais, the rest of Starish regrouped as followed: Natsuki, Tokiya, Masato, and Syo, Cecil. Obviously the small blonde wasn't amused having Cecil as a pair – it was bad enough that he took the prince's form – but Syo had no choice, thanks to Tokiya and Masato's logic.

Also, he couldn't take the sight of Natsuki hugging his person any longer. It was a whole new level of weird for Syo.

With a sigh, the blonde closed his eyes and plopped down the bed. He was stressed out by the situation. In addition, he had to do ALL of Cecil's work (which were pretty easy by the way – everything's just too foreign for Cecil).

'_I hope everything goes back to normal soon.' _Syo thought. He missed his person and everything about him especially his ability to look damn great in a fedora.

Okay and he kind of missed staying in the same room as Natsuki and Ai even though those two were, more often than not, the cause of his stomach-wise or schedule-wise suffering.

"Oi Cecil," the munchkin began without opening his eyes. "Can't you do anything to turn us back to normal? Y'know, like do that weird circle dance or something."

Syo expected the younger to spout stuff about the muses and all, but no reply came. Curious as to what made his companion silent, Syo got up and approached the study table where Cecil was.

'_Oh.' _He thought as he caught a glimpse of the prince's sleeping form. _'He fell asleep from looking at magazines? Geez.'_

The violinist decided to head to a practice room but not before draping a blanket over the peacefully snoozing prince.

* * *

Elsewhere, Natsuki, Masato, and Tokiya were huddled in a secluded corner of the library. They wanted to use either Natsuki's or Tokiya's room, but their sempais were there and they seemed to be acting even stranger. The trio decided that perhaps the library could be the best place for them.

"You think he choked him?" Masato asked, referring to Syo and Cecil.

"Nah. I don't think so." Tokiya replied.

Apparently, the trio's getting-to-know-you-better/how-to-be-like-you activity composed of them reading a book of their own liking. Masato was reading a history book, Tokiya was engulfed in some novel, and Natsuki was happily viewing the contents of a cookbook. They weren't sure how this was supposed to help, but boy were they relaxed!

"Syo-chan's too cute to do something like that!" Natsuki chimed in. "He wouldn't do such a thing!"

"Shinomiya-san, why do you keep calling Kurusu 'cute'? Doesn't he dislike that kind of description?" Masato asked without looking at the other. Eye contact would only make Natsuki want to hug him and not in a comfortable way either.

"Eh? But it's only true!" Natsuki insisted.

"He detests being called cute and other words similar to that." Tokiya bluntly stated as he flipped to the next page of the novel. It was a universal fact that Syo's of a….smaller stature compared to the rest of them but he was nevertheless a man, and those kinds of comments could pretty much eat up his pride and dignity.

"I'm only saying what's real. Why does everyone keep on dodging the truth?"

It was an innocent question raised by Natsuki. It wasn't his intention to pull any heartstrings but apparently he did, for Tokiya and Masato became quieter than usual and the atmosphere became tense (not that the happy-go-lucky blonde knew the meaning). The most rational members of Starish were drowned in their own thoughts, completely unaware of Natsuki's ramblings.

Masato was thinking about Ren. Of all human beings, he thought about his rival/annoying roommate. He reminisced the days where they were younger and were pretty close for polar opposites. Those days were gone now and he thought of the saxophonist as nothing more than a pain in the ass. He disliked Ren's womanizer charm AND his lazy attitude AND his lack of motivation in music, but most of all, he loathed how free the other was yet couldn't appreciate such liberty. Masato was repelled by, yet at the same time, drawn to Ren. It's as if the other's foolish behaviour caught his attention and the blunette had the need to babysit someone close to his age. It was annoying, but what annoyed him even more was that he found himself _worried _about his rival. Why the hell does he give a damn about someone he was supposed to hate? Answer: he _cared_ for Ren. He always did. Heck, he cared a lot for the saxophonist to the point where he'd take a bullet for him. Truth was, Ren's a person precious to Masato – not that the pianist would ever admit it out loud (face it: Masato's so not the type to do that).

Tokiya was thinking about his days before the master course. Being the perfectionist he had always been, the dark-haired idol passed everything with flying colors, jets, and fireworks. He did his assignments precisely and neatly. He almost always succeeded in any kind of work so it served as a big shock when Hyuuga-sensei told him that his singing had no heart. Tokiya was extremely frustrated in trying to give emotion to his music. He pondered what was missing and he came to a realization: he lost his passion for singing. He thought he would never sing as brilliantly as before until he met Otoya. At first, Tokiya thought that the boy's singing needed a lot of improvement and had a long way to go before reaching his level, yet for some strange reason the idol was drawn to the redhead. He couldn't explain why he was fascinated by someone so mediocre but then it hit him: Otoya sang with heart. Unlike him, the redhead sang with all he had that he could attract anyone in. Tokiya envied his roommate to the extent of even disliking the little things that he did but alas! The odds were against him for as time passed, the cheerful teen melted the cold walls of his heart.

"Tokiya you're smiling!" Natsuki exclaimed which snapped the thinking duo out of their thoughts. "Ne, what were you thinking about? Why'd you smile so suddenly?"

"It's good for the heart." Tokiya responded, sounding out of character for a moment since he was unsure of what to say.

"That's something Otoya would say." Masato commented with a slight smile.

Now Tokiya couldn't help but chuckle. Perhaps his roommate's sunny demeanour had gotten to him already.

"Yeah that's something he would definitely say."

"Otoya-kun's quite the sunshine no? I wish Syo-chan was like that more." Natsuki whined.

Masato sighed discreetly. What Natsuki didn't know was that Syo was really grateful to have him as his friend. Sure the taller blonde was annoying as hell – and sometimes he was hell – but Syo wouldn't ask for a better bestfriend than the one he already has. Masato knew this because he and the shortest member of the group were pretty close. At times he was deprived of food (which would be almost every day), Syo would go to Masato's room and the blunette would cook him dinner. While waiting, the younger would pour his heart out and complain about his Piyo-loving roommate but,

'_But he's the friend I could count on. Ah, not that I don't depend on you Masato. If it weren't for you, I'd be a goner!' Syo exclaimed with a smile. 'Anyway, I'm grateful for Natsuki. He's a klutz but he's the most supportive person I know. He'd go out of his way just to cheer me on, even if he sometimes does it in the most annoying sense possible.'_

"I'm sure Kurusu thinks of you as his very good friend." Said Masato and half-regretted those words as Natsuki gave him his (in)famous death hug. Unable to take such physical contact, the pianist blushed furiously while failing to pry his person off him.

"I'm glad to hear that! Syo-chan is very dear to me!" Natsuki exclaimed happily.

"Natsuki, are you trying to rob anyone?" Tokiya asked from out of the blue.

Bewildered, Natsuki replied "Huh? Why would I do that?"

"Well, you are certainly robbing Masato AND Syo of oxygen." The perfectionist pointed out.

As if it was just now that he realized his action, Natsuki let go of the almost air-deprived Masato.

"Thank you…" the pianist muttered as he straightened out his attire.

"Ne, gomen Masa-chan!" Natsuki apologized. "Hmmm…I know! I'll bake some cookies for you as an apology!"

Upon hearing those earth-shattering, stomach massacre words, the blunettes immediately took action.

"Actually, why don't I teach you some new recipes? It's really good and I'm sure Kurusu will appreciate it more." Masato exclaimed, saving the day for himself and everyone else.

"R-Really? If it's not much trouble….then ok! Thanks so much Masa-chan! I can't wait!" Natsuki cheered.

"Yes yes, but you have to follow the _exact _ingredients. No add-ons whatsoever." Tokiya said sternly. "Am I understood?"

"Yes sir~!"

With smiles of joy and relief, the trio walked out of the library as closer individuals.

* * *

**OMG! Hello my dear readers! I miss you so much and I miss this site as well! Haha...well, chapter 7 is finally out, after what I find a VERY long time :) They're not too out of character right? Hehe...I had to admit that I started tearing up while typing Tokiya's and Masato's thoughts. Haha what's wrong with me I need help x( **

**BTW shout-out to the peeps who reviewed/favorited/followed my other story, Angel Face. Thank you sooooo much you guys! **

**To the two guests, thanks a bunch for your reviews :) you made my day~ **

**To rockprincess77, thank you for reading + reviewing!**

**To my fave writer, Knights of Silence, it is an honor to have my story reviewed by you ^^**

**I apologize for the late replies for some of you guys AND for the very late update. I applaud you for your patience.**

**I will do my best to update this fanfic! Until the next chap! (I'll be watching Free! for the meantime. Haha.)**

**PS: Are you ready for Season 3~? **


	8. Chapter 8

Cecil woke up after an hour of peaceful slumber. He was drained from reading some idol article in a magazine that he fell asleep without warning. The former cat stretched and just as he did, something fell off his back.

"Huh? Where did this come from?" the prince thought as he picked up the blanket. It was then that he noticed the room to be quieter and he was alone.

"Where'd he go?" Cecil asked himself as he looked around. Concluding that his companion went somewhere in the dormitory, the prince of Agnapolis got out of the room in search of his person.

* * *

For almost an hour, Syo had been practicing with his violin. Despite being able to roam around freely since he was in another person's body, the violinist chose to use his time to practice in accordance to Ai's schedule. Syo felt the need to do so since it kind of became a second nature to him, much to his annoyance.

'_Ugh…I feel like he's watching me, even though he's not there!' _Syo thought miserably, referring to his strict sempai that would monitor his activities. Wanting to forget about his sempai for the day, Syo played another piece on his precious violin. Drowned in the melody, the blonde failed to notice that someone was indeed watching him.

"You're really good at playing the violin." The person spoke, causing Syo to halt his actions.

"Thanks sleeping beauty." The violinist responded. "Heh, it's ridiculous that you fell asleep from reading a bunch of magazine."

Cecil pouted. "The text was in Japanese! There were words which I couldn't understand!"

Of course, the prince was ignored as Syo continued to play with his violin. Cecil obviously didn't have much of a choice but to grab a chair and listen to his companion's music. In all honesty, Cecil was very impressed of Syo's violin skills and enjoyed listening to the other play. He would compliment the blonde, but Cecil knew he would just get a snarky remark.

After a few minutes of silence (minus the sound emitted from the violin), Syo decided to speak. "Oi Cecil,"

"Hmm?"

"Does Camus-sempai hate you or something? Why is it that he gives you so much homework?" the blonde inquired while putting his violin away.

Cecil crossed his arms and pouted childishly. "He said it was to help me become a better idol, but sometimes I wonder about that. Remember what we had to research yesterday?"

'_Are you done with that one?' Syo asked as he compiled Cecil's papers._

'_Yep! Here you go!' the prince said while passing the last piece of information to Syo. 'And our next assignment is…huh?'_

'_What is it?'_

'_Ano…research on the top 5 cake recipes. Make sure to note its exact measurement.'_

Syo sweatdropped at the memory. The blonde never took the Count as someone who would mess around with idol work until he and Cecil argued over which cake should take the number 5 spot. They were either too gullible or too scared to defy Camus' orders to take a pass on that assignment.

"Yeah that was quite questionable." Syo commented.

Cecil hummed in agreement. "But despite that, I'm glad to have him as my senior. I was able to learn a lot about being an idol. I'm grateful. How about you Syo? Isn't it that you and Natsuki were given a schedule by Ai-sempai?"

Syo grimaced at the thought of his very detailed schedule. He was glad to have gotten away with it for now, but it annoyed him to wake up early in the morning when he could be sleeping his ass off.

"I was not on board about it at first and maybe until now." Syo grumbled. "Although I noticed Natsuki and I became more disciplined."

"The way I see it, our sempais only wanted the best for us." Cecil said with a grin. "Their ways are harsh most of the time but we never could've made it this far if it weren't for them."

'_Funny,…' _the violinist thought. _'That's the same thing Natsuki told me.'_

Syo recalled the time he went back to his shared room stressed. Since Ai wasn't there yet, the munchkin used the opportunity to complain to Natsuki about everything (read: Ai and his schedule).

'_Ai-chan only wants the best for us.' Natsuki exclaimed. 'We'll never make it far if we never knew discipline.'_

"Syo? Are you alright?" Cecil asked, bringing the blonde back to reality.

"Uh, yeah…"Syo replied. "I was just thinking about Natsuki."

"You two are bestfriends right? You must really trust him then." The prince exclaimed.

"I wish I could say the same about his cooking." Syo grumbled.

Despite being the cause of his acrophobia, stomach ache, and headache, Syo considered Natsuki as someone he could count on. Although he appeared like a complete moron – or a psychopath from hell without his glasses on – Natsuki could actually be pretty sensible. Syo trusted his roommate for if not, they would never be bestfriends in the first place.

"He's an air-head but there's no other guy like him." Syo continued. The shorter blonde suddenly felt guilty upon remembering the times where he pushed Natsuki away even though all the older blonde wanted to do was to cheer him on. That moment on, Syo swore to be a better friend to the Piyo-loving teen.

Even if it would probably cost him his life. Oh good grief.

"He's unbelievable, but he's my bestfriend." Syo said with a slight smile.

"Natsuki thinks of you as his dear friend," Cecil added. The violinist gave him a funny look. Unknown to the prince, Syo always thought of him as somewhat similar to Natsuki. They were both naïve and annoying, and both could manage to get into Syo's nerves anytime of the day. At the same time, the two were helpful, interesting, and cheery. Regardless of his partial dislike towards Cecil, Syo begrudgingly grew to be fond of the younger male.

"…you know, despite having your temper as short as you."

Of course, Syo did mention Cecil to be annoying. The violinist got up and chased the laughing prince, eventually losing sight of him in the many corridors of the Master Course dormitory.

* * *

Haruka and Tomochika were walking along the hallways of the Master Course dormitory. Her sempai gave her the day off so Tomochika used that opportunity to spend some time with her bestfriend.

"It's been a long time since we last hung out, eh Haruka?" the older of the two began.

The composer agreed with a smile. "Yes. It seems like your workload had increased. I'm glad you got the day off…are you sure there isn't anything else you would like to do?"

"Haha! Please…I'll use any of my free time to be with my bestfriend!" Tomochika said with a wink. "Hey, how's Starish? Have you fallen for anyone yet?"

Haruka's face turned crimson. "Wha-? Of course not! Idols are forbidden to love remember?"

"Ah but if it weren't for that rule, you would've been taken by someone." The idol teased. "Plus, you're blushing so you must like one of them!"

"N-No! I don't!" Haruka cried out to her defense although her face continued to redden. "Starish are wonderful people but I don't like anyone _that _way!"

"Really?" Tomochika grinned. "Cause I've always thought that you like a certain member from the group~"

"Tomo-chan!"

Just as Haruka stopped, the poor composer was knocked down by a particular blue-haired vocalist.

"T-Tokiya-kun!?" Haruka stammered, completely aware of their awkward position. The perfectionist got off and helped the girl in standing up. Typical Tokiya. What he did next, though, was totally not typical.

"My princess," the dark-haired idol began as he got down on one knee and held the stunned composer's hand. "Forgive me for being so rash. I did not mean to bump into you like that."

The next 5 seconds seemed so slow for Haruka. First, Tokiya stood up. Second, he flashed her that prince-like smile of his and third, the idol pulled her in an embrace.

Cheery Masato and flirtatious Otoya were bizzare enough for Haruka, but Tokiya definitely took the number 1 spot as the prince of all things wrong.

"Tokiya?" the composer squeaked.

"I promise I'll never hurt you with my brash actions again, princess." Tokiya exclaimed. "I love you, Haruka."

At that moment, Haruka felt like dying from the proclamation of love by the idol. Tomochika wasn't far behind from fainting.

* * *

Syo found himself searching every room of the Master Course dormitory for Cecil. He never expected for the prince to be fast in running, but then again, there was that time at the idol training ground.

"I can't believe I lost him!" Syo said to himself as he grew slightly annoyed. "Damn it…we still have homework to finish! Urgh!"

The violinist kicked the nearest thing – which was the concrete wall – and regretted it as soon as pain shot right through his foot.

"Ow,ow…shouldn't have done that!" the munchkin thought aloud while clutching his foot and hopping in circles.

"What are you doing?"

Syo turned around and came face-to-face with his sempai.

"Ah Ai-sempai! I was just, uh, doing this dance! Yes – I was dancing for the muses!" Syo responded in the most believable way Cecil would.

The cyan teen retained his emotionless face. "Please do it in your private quarters then. According to my data, you will be mistaken for a lunatic should other people see you."

Syo resisted the urge to argue. Afterall, he was in no position to do so. Instead, the violinist forced a (very, very, strained) smile.

"Ok sempai! Will do!"

Ai, who decided that Cecil was just being Cecil, shrugged and turned around the opposite direction. Before he could take a step, his attention was called back by the strange prince.

"Ah wait sempai!" Syo began. "By any chance, have you seen, uh, Tokiya anywhere?"

"Hmm…I think he was at the living room, with Haruka and Tomochika."

Sure enough, Ai was right. As soon as Syo arrived at the living room, he saw Cecil (in the form of Tokiya) locked in an embrace with Haruka. Tomochika was holding on to some furniture while clutching the part where her heart was. In an instant, Syo's blood boiled. The enraged blonde marched up to the prince and yanked him away.

"What the hell, you jerk!?" Syo screamed. "What the hell was that for!?"

"I was apologizing to her!" Cecil answered.

"You never do things normally, don't you?" Syo shot back.

"Hey! It was only fitting for me to apologize to my princess in such a way!" the former cat hollered.

"A simple 'gomenasai' is enough, baka!" the furious blonde exclaimed.

"You…you're just jealous!"

"Jealous!? Why the crap should I be jealous!?"

"Because I was man enough to tell Haruka that I love her! Ha!"

"Why you-!"

The two idols continued to bicker, completely ignoring the presence of the two redheads. Haruka could feel all sense of rationality slowly slip away from her. It was nice to be hugged – Haruka, and all those who wished they were her, wouldn't lie about that – but it was too out of character for the perfectionist to do such!

Unless he was pretending to be HAYATO….no, Tokiya hated the HAYATO act. The first time the composer saw Tokiya and Cecil interact and things went haywire and…and…

"Since when did Cecil learn to curse like that? In Japanese to boot!" Tomochika began. Apparently, the younger teen had been throwing profanities at the vocalist. It surprised Tomochika that Tokiya hadn't resolved into punching the lights out of Cecil yet.

"T-Tomo-chan?"

Said girl turned to the source. It appeared that Haruka's mind died in trying to grasp what was left of her sanity, considering how the members of Starish acted in front of her. Tomochika, being the good friend she had always been, held Haruka's hand and led them to…a much safer place.

"There, there, Haruka." The red-head idol comforted. "Let's get some ice cream. Ice cream always makes sense!"

Haruka absent-mindedly nodded her head. Perhaps ice cream and a place far, FAR, away from Starish would keep her calm.

Back to Syo and Cecil, the blonde found himself being attacked by couch pillows.

"Oi! Knock it out!" Syo exclaimed as he got hit by another pillow.

"No! Not until you tell me what's wrong with me!" Cecil hollered.

"I can tell a dozen of things wrong with you!"

With that being said, a book landed straight on Syo's face, effectively knocking him out.

* * *

"Ugh…what happened?"

After 30 minutes or so, Syo found himself lying on the couch and with an ice pack on his forehead. He slowly got up, all the while trying to recall what had happened. He was having an argument with Cecil, then the prince started throwing pillows at him, then…

"I'm sorry for throwing a book at your face."

Opposite him was Cecil. The former cat was doing his assignment by himself (although he had some difficulty given the many crumpled papers around, Syo noticed). It was silent for a moment until Cecil spoke.

"Syo, do you hate me?"

The blonde raised a brow. "Why'd you ask me that?"

"Well, can't I?" the prince replied as he sat next to Syo (which made the blonde uncomfortable by the way).

"Baka, I don't hate you. If I did, I would've done something horrible to your person. You know, like eat Natsuki's cookies or dismantle Ai's computer just because I can."

"Then why do you keep on teasing me! You can be so mean sometimes." Cecil exclaimed.

"It's because you're so fun to tease!" Syo said as he playfully punched the other's arm. "You're the only one close to my age so you're the only one I could fool around with."

Cecil was dumbfounded. "So you don't hate me?"

"No."

"Do you consider me as your friend?"

"Huh? Umm…" Syo sighed and smiled. "Yeah sure."

Without warning, the prince of Agnapolis abruptly stood up and started to do the Agnadance.

Syo chuckled. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm dancing for the muses." Cecil replied.

"And why?"

"To thank them for giving me such wonderful people to be with!"

Ranmaru was casually walking down the stairs when he saw the kouhais of Reiji and Camus. He remembered Ren asking for permission to regroup to 'get to know each other better.'

Perhaps they were getting to know each other _too _well.

Grabbing his phone, the silver-haired rocker immediately took a video of a very peculiar – yet undeniably funny in a disturbing sense – scene of Tokiya doing the Agnadance.

* * *

**OMFG! IT IS DONE!**

**Haha...hello my dear readers I've missed you a lot! Here's chapter 8! Sorry for the wait, but I had to repeat this because I reread the previous chaps and once I got to this one, I was like 'Good Lord, what have I done!?" (lol the original chap featured a very emo and angsty Cecil, and douche Syo). I had to repeat the chapter.**

** . **

**Anyway, it's done I hope you guys enjoyed it ^^ Special thanks to the lovely ore-sama45 for her continuous support :3 Thanks a bunch to everyone who followed/favorited the story/me. Leave a review if you fancy. I love reading your love letters ;) **

**I didn't split this into 2 parts unlike in wattpad 'cause...why not? Haha :) Until the next chapter!**

**Ps: Maji Love Revolutions starts tomorrow! Are you ready~?**

**Another Ps: Who do you ship Haruka with? Mine would be with Otoya, then Toki, then Syo :3**


	9. Chapter 9

"You see!" Ranmaru barked. "See how fucked up this is!?"

After capturing a video of Tokiya…dancing in a strange circular motion, the silver-haired sempai immediately called Reiji and Ai to his room to show them the incredibly twisted scene he saw.

"Eh, maybe Toki wanted to try it out?" Reiji tried to reason although he was actually scared for his kouhai's mental welfare. "Afterall, they wanted to get to know each other, so that could be a start?"

The tsundere meat-lover glared at the brown-haired male before angrily saying, "Are you stupid!? He's not under me but I know for sure that Tokiya would _**NEVER **_do such a thing!"

"Ranmaru's right. According to my data, Tokiya wouldn't do such act since it reminded him of his days as HAYATO…which he greatly disliked." Ai added.

Reiji sunk down on his seat. His grey eyes followed the silver-haired rocker who was pacing back and forth. The clown sempai was somewhat okay with his kouhais until Otoya asked him if he ever had sex with anyone, causing the sempai to choke on the orange juice he was drinking.

Ai simply sighed. Their kouhais' strange behaviour seemed to bother Ranmaru a lot, and the cyan-themed teen couldn't help but feel for the guy.

'_It is kind of disturbing.' _

Ai recalled the time the tsundere of the group ranted how he nearly had a heart attack when he saw Masato's latest dish (which was very incomprehensible by the way – the supposed cupcake looked like something that got kicked out of hell for being too disgusting). The rocker even mentioned the dish was something only Ai's Piyo-loving kouhai could make, and that it was a miracle for Masato to create something so horrid.

That night, Ai was surprised to find Syo making a pretty decent bento (_'Shorty can cook?_') for Ranmaru (_'For what?' 'An apology.'_). The midget even made one for Ai.

The meal tasted great. It disturbed the robotic sempai a lot.

Ranmaru remembered the time his formerly sane kouhai named Masato asked him if he could dress up as a maid. The rocker almost punched the blunette had Ren not been there to stop him.

"What should we do?" Reiji asked in slight desperation.

"I say we interrogate those punks!" Ranmaru replied. "I'm sure as hell they're up to something!"

"Maybe we should." Ai reluctantly agreed. The teen could already sense trouble in this one.

"Then it's settled!" Reiji exclaimed. "How should we do this though?"

Ranmaru smirked. "I might have an idea. You still have those baseball bats?"

* * *

The members of Starish were at the cafeteria of the Master Course dormitory. After their getting to know you activity, the group became closer to each other causing them to be chattier than usual. Heck, even Tokiya and Masato were joining in the conversation!

"So…how was your bonding?" Tokiya asked his red-head roommate.

"It was great!" Otoya exclaimed happily. "Ren taught me a lot of things!"

Upon hearing those words, Tokiya directly glared at Ren. "It better be sensible things."

Ren only smirked. "Trust me Ichi, I taught him _really useful _stuff."

"I doubt he learned anything from you, Jinguji." Masato interjected while nibbling on his melon bread.

"Ouch. That hurt, Masa." The saxophonist exclaimed as he snatched the other's melon bread.

Masato glared at Ren and soon began to chase him when the Casanova started to run away with the younger's melon bread. The blunette eventually caught up with the treat snatcher and whacked him on the head with a rolled up newspaper that was conveniently in reach.

"Stop acting like an idiot Jinguji!" Masato exclaimed as he grabbed his precious melon bread back.

"Ah but I'm YOUR idiot, Masa~"

The others looked at the duo with an amused expression. The pianist mumbled something incoherent and hit Ren once more before walking back to the table.

"Aww….you guys are so close!" Natsuki chimed in. "Just like me and Syo-chan!"

Said boy got locked in a hug. "Natsuki! Don't take it literally!"

The munchkin tried to pry off the older teen, his bandmates laughing at his struggle.

"I am definitely glad to be surrounded by such great friends." Cecil exclaimed with a smile.

Minutes later, the members of Starish were walking towards their respective rooms. They never made it through because before they could even reach out for the door knob, something hit each one of them in the head. That 'something' wasn't soft either.

* * *

"You think we hit them too hard?"

"Nah. I wasn't even using full force."

"That's not what we're trying to do."

Syo slowly regained consciousness after what seemed like an hour. He heard voices which he identified to be Quartet Night.

"Where am I?" the violinist murmured as he held his head.

"Cecil-chan! You're awake!" Reiji exclaimed.

"Good. Now if you don't mind, we have a few questions to ask." Ranmaru added.

Syo looked around and recognized the room to be Cecil's (or his temporary room). His emotionless sempai was leaning on the wall with baseball bats near him, and across Syo were his bandmates who wore different expressions. Tokiya and Masato were slightly irked, Ren had a smug smile, Natsuki was confused, Cecil looked uneasy, and Otoya was on the verge of tears.

"What happened to him?" Syo asked, pointing to Otoya.

Reiji crossed his arms and pouted at a certain tsundere. "RanRan here was really mean to Ren, even though he responded to what we ask."

'_Poor Otoya…' _Syo thought. "Well, why're we here anyway?"

"We're the ones asking questions for now." Ranmaru interjected. "What the hell are you guys planning?"

Syo raised an eyebrow. "Planning? What planning?"

"That's the same reply as everyone else." Ai commented.

Ranmaru narrowed his eyes. "You must've agreed on what your replies should be! Don't think you can fool me!"

"According to my data, the members of Starish are keeping something from us." Ai added.

"Then one of them better start talking before I do _really bad things_!" the silver-haired sempai exclaimed in a threatening manner, slightly scaring some members of the really bad things that would happen to them.

"RanRan, we'll never get anything if you talk like that." Reiji said in hopes of getting his bandmate to calm down. "Try talking nicely!"

"We tried your way with your kouhais and what did we get? Some really disturbing shit I bet Ren knows and mystical mumbo-jumbo about muses and magic!" Ranmaru barked, completely losing his cool.

"Cecil, it's best that you tell us what is going on." Ai spoke.

Syo stared at the sempais, then at Starish, then back to the sempais. He was having a hard time thinking how to explain the situation. For all he knew, the seniors would just look at him like he lost his marbles or something along that line.

"Don't just stay quiet – say something!" Ranmaru exclaimed. "Why're you acting so different? Tell us why you're not being yourselves!"

"That's because they're not themselves!"

The three sempais and Starish turned to where the voice was and saw,

"Camus!"

* * *

**FINALLY Camus is back! You know what that means dear readers?**

**This fanfic's about to end, specifically in the next chap :D**

**Whut.**

**Aww...yes you heard me right - the next chapter will be the ending :(**

**And before you go raging otori on me, lemme just say that this fanfic was already planned, chapter wise. I already decided the number of chapters (and it's 10) and the important bits. C'mon guys, I'm not one to write without a plan although the splitting of chap 8 into 2 parts and rewriting the chap wasn't part of it.**

**Just to be clear: I am NOT ending this because I lacked/lost motivation or ideas or interest. Or because of summer class which we are required to attend. Sigh.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter everyone! (BTW the first ep of utapri s3 was full on fanservice / have you watched it yet?)**

**Stay tuned for the last chapter (and possibly a long author's note)! See ya!**

**Special thanks to the lovely ore-sama45, rockprincess77, and Ldrmas :)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Camus!"

The sempais and the kouhais stared at the Count of Permafrost who went MIA for days. Some looked happy to see him (Reiji), others annoyed (Ranmaru), and one was absolutely terrified (Cecil).

"Where the hell have you've been!?" Ranmaru demanded.

"Yeah, Myu-chan! Things went haywire when you were away!" Reiji added.

"And what do you mean by Starish not being themselves?" Ai inquired.

"If you must know, Starish had the switch. Their souls reside in a different body. They're not who they are as of now, and have Aijima to blame!" Camus explained while yanking Cecil away from the group.

Naturally, Reiji reacted to this.

"Oi, oi! That's my kouhai!"

The clown sempai was about to get a hold of who he thought was Tokiya, but only to be stopped by Camus.

"Were you not listening to my explanation!? He looks like your student but in truth he's actually Aijima that peon!" the Count boomed.

The rest of the sempais looked at each other before turning their attention back to Starish. Reiji was the first to speak.

"So, uh, who're Otoyan and Toki here?"

* * *

After settling things with asking who was who, the members of Quartet Night wore different expressions. Reiji was relieved and partially disturbed to know that he wasn't dealing with his own kouhais, but with Cecil and Ren.

"C'mon Rei-chan…do you really expect Otoya to know _those things_?" Ren began. "Unless he does but doesn't talk about it."

Reiji doesn't know how to respond to this.

Moving on, Ranmaru was **somewhat **glad to be informed that he was dealing with Natsuki and Otoya. He apologized to the red-head for being so cold towards him since the rocker thought of him to be Ren. Ren felt hurt upon hearing so.

"Your choice of music is really something else Kurosaki-sempai!" Natsuki chimed. "But who knew you like cute kit-!"

"Say it, I will not hesitate to punch you." The silver-haired idol threatened.

Ai was pretty much the same. He managed to make Syo throw a mini tantrum by saying that the shorter blonde will never be as respectful and as disciplined as Tokiya and Masato.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GOING TO ADD MORE TO MY SCHEDULE!?" Syo shouted. "THIS ISN'T EVEN MY FAULT!"

"Yes it is. You should have told me what was happening. As your sempai, I have the right to know. Plus, you're raising your voice. You really need to discipline yourself, shorty." Ai explained bluntly.

"OH C'MON!"

Everything made sense once more, at least for the seniors.

"Wait, how come you knew about this!?" Ranmaru asked the earl.

"And why were you gone for so long Myu-chan?" Reiji added.

"I shall tell you then." Camus exclaimed. "After we got back from the interview…"

'_Aijima!' the Count called for his kouhai as he entered their room. 'I have returned. Have you finished the homework I left you?'_

_The Count of Permafrost was surprised to see his kouhai and Tokiya in the same room. There wasn't anything wrong with Cecil bringing someone in, although Camus told him not to, but it was just uncommon for the prince to be seen with Tokiya of all people._

'_Ichinose, is there something you need?' Camus asked._

'_Eh…..ano…'_

_Camus raised a brow – very unusual for the perfectionist to mutter incoherent words – and tried to think of what could possibly cause the other's strange behaviour. It wasn't just Tokiya who the Earl found strange but his own kouhai as well. The prince seemed to be well-behaved._

'_Uh, will you get furious if I told you that Cecil did something wrong?' Tokiya continued._

'_Why're you asking that for him?' the Count inquired and glared at his green-eyed student. 'Aijima, what did you do now?'_

'_I'm not Cecil.' The person who the earl believed to be his kouhai replied. 'He is.'_

_Tokiya, who was actually Cecil, began to explain the situation while silently praying that he would live to see the next sunrise. Camus was at first stunned, but quickly became annoyed._

'_Hmm, of course you just had to carelessly wish whatever you wanted.' Camus exclaimed. The prince was about to say something to his defence but was stopped by the Count. 'I will go to Permafrost to find a solution. Until then, you and Kurusu will continue with the homework I left. Kurusu, make sure Aijima doesn't do anything more idiotic than the one he had already done.'_

"I went back to Permafrost in hopes of finding a solution to the problem caused by the peon." Camus explained.

"You could've told us BEFORE you left!" Ranmaru boomed.

"Fool! It would have taken days for me to find a solution and I am not one to waste time!" the icy blonde responded.

"Fucker. Chances are you were off attending those fancy parties while pigging out on cake and shit." Ranmaru retorted rather rudely.

"But I bet you were able to find a cure!" Reiji chimed in, effectively stopping a fight between his two bandmates. "Am I right Myu-chan?"

The two sempais stopped their ice cold glare down, and the Count nodded his head. "I have. Everyone will go back to normal once the person's wish had been fulfilled."

"What was it that you asked for?" Ai asked the actual prince of the group.

Cecil scratched the back of his head. "It was to experience the life of Starish…to know each other better."

"How will we know if we know each other better?" Otoya asked. The red-head was worried since there were some things only he and Ren should know.

"Yes. Surely we cannot just spill what we know of the other." Masato added.

"All of you join hands." The Count of Permafrost ordered. "If Aijima's amulet starts to glow, then his wish had been fulfilled."

The members of Starish looked at each other before reluctantly holding hands. Just as they did, the amulet of Cecil's necklace emitted a bright green color. Soon after, the other members of Starish glowed red, violet, blue, orange, yellow, and pink. A bright white light filled the room and vanished, leaving rainbow themed sparkles floating in the air.

The sempais stared at their kouhais, with high hopes that everyone and everything went back to normal.

"Is….is everyone alright?" Otoya asked. "Are we all back to normal?"

"I think so. I'm not Cecil anymore." Syo said as he fixed his fedora.

"Aww Syo-chan! You're back to the huggable you!" Natsuki exclaimed as he went straight to hugging the lights out of his beloved munchkin.

"Natsuki get off me!"

The rest of Starish chuckled at the two violin players. Quartet Night seemed to be amused as well.

"It seems like everyone's back to their rightful bods." Ren began.

"That's a relief. At least our sempais wouldn't be as troubled as before." Tokiya added with Masato nodding in agreement.

"Hooray~!" Reiji cheered. "Our kouhais aren't weird anymore! Our sanity is safe!"

The clown sempai was about to glomp his bandmates but failed as said bandmates effectively dodged him, causing Reiji to fall flat on the floor. Otoya helped his senior while Tokiya just shook his head in annoyance. Ren was pestering Ranmaru while Masato tried to keep the rocker from strangling the saxophonist (although it would secretly please the blunette – that flirt so deserved a time off!). Natsuki hugged his two roommates; Syo was thrashing in the embrace while Ai just sighed and silently enjoyed his kouhai's hug since the cyanette missed it.

Everything was back to normal.

"This problem might have been solved but you're still in trouble, Aijima!" Camus boomed as he grabbed Cecil by the ear.

"Ow…Camus, that hurts!" the prince whined. Camus just glared at him.

"Your punishment will hurt A LOT more!"

Just then, a loud and all-too familiar laughter echoed throughout the room.

"Hello~ everybody!"

* * *

Shining Saotome crashed through the window – much to Camus' anger since it was his room – with a jet pack. Not far behind were Ringo and Hyuuga in a helicopter.

"President?" The occupants of the room exclaimed in unison.

"Yes it me-ah! I'm back from my conference-o ~!" Shining sang as he flew around (the two foreign idols' room was surprisingly large).

"Ohayo pu~! How's everyone doing while we were gone?" Ringo began as he and Hyuuga jumped out the helicopter and into the room. "We have great news for you!"

"Eh? What is it?" Otoya asked.

"All of you are going to star in a movie!" Ringo replied with a grin.

"A movie!? What kind of movie?" Syo exclaimed in excitement.

"A movie entitled The Switch." Hyuuga replied. "Basically, all of you will switch personalities."

"Right-o!" Shining Saotome boomed. "And here's the switch: Mr. Ittoki will be Mr. Jinguji and vice versa, Mr. Hijirikawa will be Mr. Kurusu, Mr. Kurusu will be Mr. Aijima, Mr. Ichinose will be Mr. Shinomiya, Mr. Shinomiya will be Mr. Hijirikawa, and Mr. Aijima will be Mr. Ichinose!"

"Quartet Night will also star in the movie! The four of you play as the frantic sempais who desperately try to cope up with your kouhais' weird behaviour!" Ringo explained. "Of course, you have no idea what is going on."

"That's all the director told us. You will start filming next week." Hyuuga added.

Starish and Quartet Night exchanged looks with each other. As if it was fate mocking them, their roles were exactly the same as the ones before.

Needless to say, the movie was one big success.

_**The End.**_

* * *

**OMG IT'S FINALLY THE END! *cries tears of sparkles and joy* I couldn't even bring myself to type _'the end'. _Hello my dear readers it's been a while! This fanfic finally came to a close, I _really _hope I gave the last chap justice ^^ Thank you so, so much for all your reviews, favorites, follows, etc... This is the first fanfic I wrote and published to a site AND finished. *achievement: do something worthwhile in my life* I am really happy from reading your reviews and PMs - you guys certainly made my day! **

**I hope to have brighten your day too with my fanfics. I'm always thinking of you, my dear readers.**

**(Now please ignore what I just wrote, I feel like a tsundere today )**

**Feel free to PM me, I wouldn't mind :) I want to know your fave parts in my fanfic. Or anything really. Haha.**

**It might be a while until I can post a new story (or omakes if I fancy) so stay tuned!**

**I would like to thank these people: the lovely ore-sama45, Ldrmas, rockprincess77, and Female President Cocoa-sensei for their continuous support :) Continue to make great stories as well guys! **

**You can also read this on Wattpad **** 91604579-the-switch-an-utapri-fanfic-chapter-1**

**I do not own UtaPri *cries***

**Thank you once again minna-san!**

**Until the next story :) **

**~Blunderland**

**Ps: Forever waiting for UtaPri3 episodes.**

**Pss: I fell for Shouta Aoi. _Help me._**


	11. OMAKE

"Hey guys…what if our sempais had the switch?"

Immediately and almost simultaneously, 6 heads turned their attention to a certain flirty saxophonist named Ren. Each member of Starish held a different reaction to Ren's statement: Masato glared, Tokiya and Syo looked annoyed, Otoya was curious, Natsuki smiled, and Cecil seemed to be considering the idea.

"Are you dumb? We got into trouble because of _this_ mayhem!" Syo began and shot Cecil a glare. "Don't you even think about praying to your muses, Cecil! I saw that look on your face! You are **not **switching our sempais!"

"You talk as if you aren't in hot waters, Jinguji. Kurosaki-sempai wasn't pleased with your behaviour as Otoya." Masato added.

Ren held out his hands in his defence. "How was I supposed to know Ikki had no idea about the way the male anatomy worked?"

"You discussed to Reiji about those things, like it was a normal subject for Otoya to talk about, for an hour." Tokiya stated bluntly.

The saxophonist raised a brow. "And your point is…?"

"Our sempai is old. Don't scare him with such things."

"Rei-chan isn't that old…" Otoya commented but was ignored by his dark-haired roommate.

"Still, that was no reason for Ran-chan to be so mad." Ren faced Cecil. "Not to offend you or anything, Cesshi, but it was all your fault."

"I wish I could say none was taken." The Prince of Agnapolis mumbled.

The saxophonist chuckled and swung an arm around the former cat's shoulder. "But seriously, think about it. Was there ever a time where you wanted to have a different sempai?"

"Ranmaru-sempai will let you have it if he heard that you wanted him replaced." Syo stated.

"Like Ai-chan's not being rough on you." Ren retorted with a smirk. "I heard your schedule tripled."

"What do you know about it?" Syo grumbled and rested his cheek on his hand as he was reminded of the added work and the punishments he had to endure, such as having **ALL** of his Prince of Fighting merchandise confiscated.

"Oh! He knows a lot! I told him so!" Natsuki chimed in before dropping his shoulders. "Ai-chan can be so harsh!"

"Yeah, like who the hell forces their kouhais to wake up everyday at 5 in the morning?" Syo added. "Wish he wasn't so controlling…"

One by one, the rest of the members slowly supplied their own thoughts.

"It would be heaven if Camus were mellower." Cecil mumbled. "His orders are sometimes irrational. I could use a sempai who wouldn't make you wait in line for limited edition cakes under the rain without an umbrella.

Masato sighed. "It might be nice for Kurosaki-sempai to lighten up a bit."

"Yeah, I wonder how he looks like when he's happy…or at least when he isn't barking at us." Ren thought aloud.

"I would like to see Kotobuki-san more serious." Tokiya began. "He needs to act his age."

Everyone sighed before a certain redhead guitarist intervened.

"Eh? But Rei-chan's a great sempai!" Otoya said before pouting. "I couldn't think of any other sempai I would rather have!"

Except Tokiya, the rest of Starish silently agreed.

How they wished Reiji was their sempai.

* * *

**SURPRISE! I made an omake! Do you know what this means?**

**There's gonna be_ The Switch II_ :D!**

**Yes you heard me right, my dear readers! I'm going to make a sequel to The Switch and the title is VERY original and mind-blowing (seriously going with 'The Switch II') xD I'm not sure when I'll be able to start on it, I might have to finish Quartet Knight first :) But please be patient! Lengthy or not, I put heart and effort when writing my fanfics T^T Please look forward to it!**

**Ohohoho...I wonder who's gonna be switched this time? Don't you wonder as well? ;)**


End file.
